The Son Of The Saviour
by TinglesPalace
Summary: Link has been wounded and Calem, his son, decides to save him. This is his story
1. Prolugue

Hyrule, 7 years after Ganon was defeated (Zelda)

That little hand fit in mine. That little hand of my new born child. The saviour of Hyrule got a child of his own, with me.. Zelda. He rescued me and I had given him my heart as prize. But the feeling of loneliness never left. The feeling that I would always be locked up in a tower.. in a castle, alone. Link was never home. He always told me that he was just meeting up with some old friends. But I am never really sure if he isn't doing something else. But now we have this little boy. He promised me to stay with me now, tell me the truth. But honestly, I don't trust him. I am afraid that he leaves me and that those friends are actually the women he goes to bed with.

Link looked up from the baby and smiled at me. "He's so beautiful…", he said. I stared at him for a while, with tears in my eyes. And nodded. "I hope he grows up to be a man of courage, just like his father." This is how I normally acted. I acted like nothing was wrong, like everything was just fine. But honestly, I was worried. I was worried that the evil king shall rise again and defeat Link out of his rage. "And I he that he will have as much wisdom as his mother." I woke up out of my thoughts and smiled. "Me too." Link walked up to me and embraced me. He hold me really tight, like he would never let go of me. This is why I stayed with him. He still loved me..

Hyrule, 22 years after Ganon was defeated (Calem)

"Prince Calem, there's report from the twilight zone." I stared the guy deep into his eyes. He was afraid. "What happened?" The guy handed over a letter. "Maybe you want to show it your mother first?" I looked him once again in the eyes, while I opened the letter, with curiosity burning in my eyes. I read through the letter as fast I could and everything went black for my eyes. "Father..", I whispered. My dad had been thrown off one of the cliffs and had been turned back into a wolf. His wounds were deep and the twilight princess asked us for help. I stood up out of my chair and walked wonky to the throne room. "MOM!", I yelled. The women looked up and looked concerned at me. "What's wrong, Calem?" I stopped with walking and stared into nothing. I could just not tell her what has happened and help my dad myself. I could show everyone that I did have all the courage that was needed to rescue a person, that I did had the wisdom to solve puzzles. I looked up at Queen Zelda and just smiled. "I just wanted to tell you how much I love you.." I was 15, a teenager. As a teenager I didn't tell n parents how much I love them, I found it stupid. But I knew how much my parents appreciate it when I tell them that I still love them, no matter what. I nodded convinced of what I just said and walked out of the room. I was gonna recue my dad and no one could stop. I would be leaving by tonight and would find a way into the twilight zone. I could do this.

END PROLUGUE


	2. Chapter 1

Descriptions of characters introduced in this chapter:

Name: Calem (main)

Age: 15

Appearance: Calem is 5'8 feet and unlike his mom and dad he has dark blond hair, near brown. His casual clothes have a dark blue tint and later in the story his new clothes will be described. He has ocean blue eyes.

Character: Calem is a person that seldom smiles. He is always in a fight with his feelings and doesn't know how to show his courage. Sometimes he will get unbelievably scared and will run away from things, but no matter what he will return and face the evil. Calem doesn't have much charism, but knows how to manage himself in awkward situations.

Name: Ooccoo Jr

Age: Unknown

Character: Ooccoo Jr. is a member of the Ooccoo tribe and the son of Ooccoo. When Link used Ooccoo to warp out of the temple, Ooccoo Jr. would stay with him. Link could use Ooccoo Jr. to return to his mother. In this story he helps Calem find his way.

Name: Talo

Age: 30 to 33 years old

Character: Talo was one of the children of Ordon Village, he got saved by Link with a Monkey, that he now walks around with all the the time, from a group Bokoblins. He is still kinda immature, like he was as a child. You can see that from how he excited he gets when he meets Calem.

Name: Luda

Age: 32 to 34 years old

Character: Luda is the daughter of Renado and lived within Kakariko Village. She befriended the children of Ordon there. She fell in love with Talo and moved in with him in Ordon Village. Since she married him, she got extremely silent, for an unknown reason.

* * *

I felt a cold breeze on my skin as soon as I set a foot outside. It was ages ago since I last was outside and the last time I was outside it was mid summer. As soon as I walked in the stalls I saw that my horse, Kifana, looked surprised to see me. I petted her black pelt with a modest smile on my face. I saddled her up, while I got mentally ready for the long journey to come. My dad was in danger and there was no one that could stop me from saving him. As I jumped on my horse I felt my heart beating hardly in my chest. I was heading for Ordon Village, where my dad had grown up. I was 100% sure that somebody would know something about the twilight zone and help me.

It was sunset when I arrived at a treehouse in the middle of the woods. I jumped off my horse and decided to take a look in the house in search for a clue where to go. Yes, after traveling for so long I was lost and was asking myself why I decided to save my dad myself. As soon as I entered the house, a strange smell that I couldn't place in my head. There were cobwebs in literally every corner in the house. It was smaller than I had expected it , from seeing it outside. In the middle of the house, next to the chimney, was an opened chest.

I decided to take a look in it to see if there were any clues of what had been in there. A soft scream came out of my mind as soon as I saw that a kind of manchicken had nested in the chest. The creature seemed to be frightened of my scream as well. But after a few seconds it jumped out of the chest and ended up standing right infront of me. I had to look down to be able to see it, because it was so small. "Hello adventurer, my name is Ooccoo Jr, you strangely remind me of someone I met before." I kneeled down, so talking to it was easier. "The person that I remind you off might be my father, Link." A strange squeaky sound came out of it's mouth. "My mother and him were great friends! How is he doing?" I sighed and looked away from the manchicken. "Well, that's why I'm here. My dad is wounded and is trapped as a wolf in the twilight zone, I'm trying to find a way in it." Ooccoo Jr looked concerned at me. "Well, I'll come with you. I'd advise you to go ask around in the village." I nodded and put the manchicken in one of the bags on my belt.

I walked with Kifana next to me the village in. Ordon Village was an extremely peaceful place, if you compared it with Hyrule Town. It was really silent and you could hear the birds whistling. It was an infirement that I wasn't used to, but i would love to get used to. Lost in thought I walked up against a strange man. He had a red bandage bound around his head and brown hair that . reached unto his ears, he seemed around the 30 years old. A monkey that was standing next to him was holding his hand tightly, while he seemed happy to see me. "Well hello there brother, you remind me a lot of an hero I once knew." I sighed. "We went through this already. The guy that I remind you off, is my father, Link. He once lived here.." A great smile came on the face of the guy. "Follow me! Let's get some drinks, brother!" I decided to follow him in the hope that he invited me to tell me more about what happened with my dad.

I sat down in one of the chairs around the table and as soon as I sat down a lady in indian clothes walked up to me and served me a glass of Lon Lon Milk. "Oh, this is Luda, my wife, I met her in Kakariko Village back when I was a child." I shaked her hand. "I'm Calem, nice to meet you." She only smiled and out of the room.

The guy sat down in front of me and took a drink of his Lon Lon Milk. "Okay, let's get down to business. I'm Talo. Your father once rescued me from a group of Bokoblins. He was a good guy and saved us, the children from the village, countless of times after that. But why is it that I not find him visiting me after 22 years, but his own son?" I took a drink out of my glass. "Well, that's because my dad has been returned back to a wolf and is trapped and wounded in the Twilight Zone. I'm here to find clues into rescuing him." Talo looked shocked at me. "I didn't even know the shadow world, that Barnes told me about, still existed. I'm sorry, but I can't help you." The guy stood up and grabbed something from his back. "I can only grant you this sword and shield and advise you to go and check out Ordon Spring. You'll probably find Ilia there and I think she knows more about it. She and your dad have always been really close and it still saddens her that your dad chose Zelda over her…"

While I left the building, I wondered if I would find anybody who would know how I could make my way into the Twilight World.

END CHAPTER 1


End file.
